


Лето на даче

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Series: Кумысный челлендж [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amigurumi, Art Doll, Crochet, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Handmade, Knitting, M/M, Photoset, Sewing, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Кумысный челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870216
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Челлендж





	Лето на даче

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d9/c6/Err5SrMu_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7f/0f/aBxc0Ue2_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/f5/a6/TbekQfAb_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/92/57/6QXyx2mP_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fa/bc/ID6XErx5_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/4f/EjqE4VBT_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/96/VgV5tyDm_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b9/eb/2mE16JDn_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/bf/8IqpfAfg_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/40/52/I8TjKdnw_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/21/9a/KXqzrpLb_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/fc/9e/LpWRLJxl_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/db/67/sTpd7UvN_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/15/ea/woMUlAmW_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/11/9d/wAYwTUWx_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7b/0a/K26zEM52_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/7f/d4/YtJOQG0F_o.jpg)

+БОНУС: Кумыс в деталях

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ce/a4/jLuEto26_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/e6/8fywRjAH_o.jpg)


End file.
